Takuya y Zoe (One-Shot)
by MarBere123
Summary: Los lazos de los Niños Elegidos se fortalecieron con el tiempo, pero entre dos de ellos, las cosas simplemente no son tan normales. Terrible summary.


**Digimon Frontier no me pertenece, si lo hiciera, ya habría hecho una continuación hace muuuucho tiempo.**

 **\--**

No era para nada extraño que la relación de los niños elegidos se volviera más unida después de los acontecimientos que tuvieron que pasar en el Mundo Digital.

Aún después de cinco años, sus lazos eran irrompibles.

Por eso no era raro que cada cierto tiempo todos decidieran reunirse a comer unas donas o ver una película.

Lo raro era que, cada vez que se juntaban, siempre alguien tenía que comenzar una pelea. En la que solo habían dos participantes: Takuya y Zoe.

¡Oh, vaya! Decir que era raro estaba mal. Siempre discutían por cualquier tontería que pasara, aunque a nadie le molestaba, ya que todos sabían la razón de sus discusiones.

—¡Takuya, eres un idiota! —era lo que normalmente escuchaban los demás integrantes del grupo.

—¿Y ahora qué hice? —preguntaba de regreso el aludido y, por más que quisiera, nunca llegaba a insultar realmente a Zoe.

Había que aceptarlo, Takuya entendía muy bien cuanta paciencia había que tenerle y eso lo hacía un caballero, aunque no en la máxima expresión de la palabra.

Kouji y Koichi reían de manera disimulada, Tommy intentaba calmar la situación y JP hacía como si no le importara, pero todos sabían que en el fondo aún se sentía celoso por el trato "especial" de Zoe hacia Takuya.

Aunque fue en cierta salida al cine que la mechita, que en algún momento se había encendido, llegó a la bomba.

Fue cuando, distraído, Takuya chocó con un par de chicas en el pasillo. Ambas eran muy bellas, por lo que él no tardó en hacer su movimiento disculpándose y diciendo alguna que otra cosa al azar.

Los chicos solo rieron al verlo hacer del tonto frente a ellas, pero Zoe no lo soportó y al pasar por su lado...

—¡Eres un idiota, Takuya!

Fue una malísima idea darle una bebida antes de comenzar la función. Las risas como el tonteo se detuvieron y Zoe esperaba con humo en la cabeza a que las chicas entendieran y se fueran.

No fue necesario esperar mucho, pero en vez de que ellas se fueran, fue Takuya quien, molesto, tomó de la mano a Zoe y la jaló hasta sacarla del cine.

—¡¿Pero qué diablos te pasa?! —le preguntó una vez estuvieron alejados del grupo y de la multitud.

Zoe apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

—¡Es que tu no lo entiendes! —le gritó ella al borde del llanto.

—¡¿Entender qué, Zoe?! ¡Siempre me estás llamando idiota!

—¡Es porque lo eres! ¡Un completo idiota que no entiende cómo me siento!

—¡Es obvio que no voy a entenderte si no me lo dices claramente, Zoe!

Entonces Zoe comenzó a llorar.

—Deberías entenderlo tú... —dijo un poco más calmada.

Takuya también se tranquilizó y suspiró.

—¿Entender qué, Zoe? —repitió.

—¡Que me gustas! —confesó Zoe tratando de contener las lágrimas —. Todo este tiempo, siempre, siempre me has gustado.

Takuya se quedó callado por la impresión y aunque quiso acercarse para ayudarla a calmar las lágrimas, no pudo.

Levantó una mano como para alcanzarla, pero enseguida se detuvo y lo primero que pasó por su cabeza fue si había oído bien.

Ella, la niña molesta que había conocido a los once años. Ella, una de sus mejores amigas. Ella, la que siempre lo insultaba.

Ella, Zoe Orimoto, la chica que le gustaba se le estaba confesando.

Era obvio que no lo iba a creer en un primer momento.

Pero entonces, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Zoe se abalanzó hacia Takuya y él, sin más opción, la atrapó entre sus brazos aún aturdido.

En serio, si sus amigos no hubieran estado viendo la escena desde detrás del vidrio del cine, ni ellos mismos se lo hubieran creído.

Y lo besó. Sin previo aviso y sin contenerse. Ambos pares de labios se unieron para formas un cálido beso en aquel invierno y habrían continuado de no ser por los repentinos aplausos que sus amigos comenzaron.

¡Oh, Dios! La vergüenza bañó sus rostros como si de un cubo con jugo de tomate les hubiera caído encima.

Podrían decir que desde entonces dejaron de escucharlos discutir, pero eso sería mentir. De hecho, las peleas se hicieron más frecuentes debido a que ahora se reunían más seguido, pero a ninguno le importaba realmente.

De alguna manera, sus discusiones siempre terminaban en risas y eso hacía su discusión más divertida.

Ahora todo era una especie de anécdota, que siempre contaban y nunca olvidarían.


End file.
